


Nightingale In A Silver Cage

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Tarja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit





	Nightingale In A Silver Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Majesties Infernal Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149782) by Elli. 



She looked as beautiful and scared as ever. Her long dark hair hid her face as she entered the room, but Sharon knew her eyes were set on the ground. Was it fear, was it shame, was it respect? It probably was a mixture of everything. The heavy door fell shut behind the young woman and Sharon felt the power rise again, just like the other times they were alone. The other woman would do everything she was told, exactly like she was taught. Her fingers would please Sharon, burn on her skin and she would give herself to the queen. It had happened a countless amount of times and Sharon had enjoyed it every single time, but this meeting was different. Sharon hadn’t called her favorite slave to demand sex from her, this meeting would change their lives.

‘Sit down, Tarja.’

The young woman’s footsteps echoed between the walls as she crossed the way to big bedroom and sat down on the bed. Sharon sat down next to her but Tarja didn’t look at her until she was told to. Sharon eyed her for a second, the knot that had been forming around her heart in the last few weeks tightening. Tarja’s green eyes were filled with fear, fear for what was about to come. She was probably scared to death and it was all Sharon’s own fault.

With a sigh she took Tarja’s hand, feeling how the younger woman flinched as she touched her.

‘What if,’ Sharon carefully started. ‘What if I gave you a weekend off, and you were allowed to go to your family, would you come back?’

‘Of course I would.’ Tarja mumbled.

‘Why?’

‘Because you would kill my family otherwise.’

The heart around Sharon’s heart tightened again.

‘And what if I didn’t?’ If I would just let you and your family live your lives in peace, would you come back to me? Give me an honest answer.’

‘No, I would not.’

‘Why not?’ Tarja swallowed as she looked at Sharon, as if tried to get rid of the words that wanted to leave her mouth. ‘Please, be honest.’

‘Because I hate you.’ The slave answered. ‘I can’t look at myself without feeling dirty and used. I have nightmares about touching you and I wish to be dead after every time you touched me. I’d rather be eaten by one of your dragons than to stay here one more day, but my family doesn’t have to pay for that.’

The knot got too tight as a tear threatened to escape and Sharon’s heart broke. She knew she hadn’t been nice to Tarja, but she had no idea it was this bad. She felt the exact opposite and it was her own fault that the person she cared most for hated her. Her hands went up to her neck and Sharon took off her necklace before carefully putting it around Tarja’s neck, stroking her skin in the process. She looked at the slave’s green eyes and tried to save every detail of them before speaking.

‘You are so beautiful, Tarja, and I hope your life will be just as beautiful from now on. I’m sorry for everything I did, I hope you can forgive me.’

‘I-I don’t get it…’

‘I’m letting you go, you’re free now Tarja.’

 

Only an hour later Sharon watched how Tarja walked away from the castle, the sound of her singing voice slowly disappearing with her silhouette. She had always loved the slave’s voice and in her mind she had always called Tarja her nightingale, even though she would never hear the nickname. It was only during their last conversation that Sharon had realized she was wrong, Tarja was not a nightingale. Nightingales sing their songs of freedom where Tarja sang songs of sadness. She was trapped in the castle like a nightingale in a silver cage, and Sharon had realized it was wrong.

‘I don’t get you.’ Ruud, Sharon’s right hand, suddenly spoke as he stood next to her. ‘This morning you told me you love her, and now you’re letting her go.’

Sharon smiled as she heard the words. A lonely tear rolled over her cheek and she stayed silent until the silhouette had disappeared behind the horizon.

‘That’s exactly why I’m letting her go. I love her, and nightingales don’t belong in a cage, not even a big castle-shaped one.’


End file.
